


Pero Es Algo

by catsandladyluck



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Simon's POV, SnowBaz, Spanish, after Watford, carry on, rainbow rowell
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsandladyluck/pseuds/catsandladyluck
Summary: Baz dice que yo me siento extraño porque ahora tengo mi propia habitación. Porque no tengo que compartirla con nadie.





	Pero Es Algo

**Author's Note:**

> Hola :D ¡Este es mi primer fic en Español! Y es Snowbaz :D  
> Español no es primer idioma, pero por favor, ¡disfruta!
> 
> (Muchas muchas muchas gracias a mi beta, @Arituzz)

_Simon_

 

Han pasado dos días desde que Penny y yo nos mudamos a este apartamento, y todo se siente… Extraño. Como si esto fuera un sueño. Como si me vaya a despertar mañana en mi habitación en Watford. Escondiéndome del Humdrum. Peleándome con Baz. Sabiendo que nunca veré el final de la guerra de Magos.

Pero yo sé que esto no es un sueño. Porque El Humdrum está muerto. Y no necesito pelear contra Baz. (Todavía nos peleamos, pero siempre nos besamos después.) Y ya no soy un Mago, asi que ni siquiera estoy en esta guerra, no creo.

Baz dice que yo me siento extraño porque ahora tengo mi propia habitación. Porque no tengo que compartirla con nadie. " _Fuimos compañeros de habitación durante siete años, Snow,"_  Baz me dijo ayer. " _Por supuesto que va a ser diferente."_  Y yo supongo que él tiene razón. Se siente diferente. Y… No creo que me guste.

Estoy acostado en mi cama cuando Baz aparece en mi puerta. Lo miro brevemente, luego aparto la mirada hacia un lugar en el techo.  

"Estás aquí temprano," digo sin mirarlo.

"¿Es eso un problema?" Pregunta, y sé que tiene el ceño fruncido.

"Por supuesto que no." Aún no lo estoy mirando, pero oigo como deja caer su bolsa en el suelo y camina hacia mi cama. Cierro los ojos cuando se sienta a mi lado, y suspiro profundamente.

"¿Cual _es_ el problema, Snow?" Pregunta.

No abro los ojos, pero extiendo la mano. Él la toma y aprieta suavemente.

"No lo sé," digo.

"Snow."

Me encojo de hombros.

"¿Es sobre ayer?" Pregunta.

Me encojo de hombros de nuevo.

"Simon, dime."

Suspiro y abro los ojos. Baz frunce el ceño, pero su mirada es tierna.

"No lo sé," repito. "Me siento... Raro."

"Lo sé, Simon," Baz dice mientras me acaricia el pelo. "Yo también me siento raro."

Frunzo el ceño y le aprieto la mano. "¿Por qué?"

Baz me sonríe. "Míranos, Simon. En todos mis sueños, nunca creí que esto pasaría." Baz sostiene nuestras manos delante de él. "Por mucho que quería que ocurriera, nunca creí que nada bueno podría salir de nosotros. Siempre me imaginé que yo sería el que moriría, y tu serías el que me terminara con mi vida."

"Baz."

"Es la verdad. No podía imaginar un solo escenario que no terminara en nosotros peleando."

"Todavía nos peleamos," digo.

"Lo se," dice él. "Y gracias a Crowley. Si no nos peleáramos, no tendría una razón para besarte después."

Le sonrío. Porque no puedo evitarlo. Baz también sonríe.

"Ahora," dice. "¿Me dirás cuál es el problema?"

Suspiro. "Es mi habitación."

"¿Qué tiene de malo?"

"Está… Vacía."

Baz mira a la habitación. "Por supuesto que lo está. No tienes muchos muebles."

"No," insisto. "Está vacía… Sin tus cosas."

Baz frunce el ceño de repente y se levanta. Empieza a caminar hacia la puerta, y me comienzo a preocupar, como si lo hubiera hecho enfadar. Pero se detiene en su bolsa y comienza a buscar algo en ella.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Le pregunto.

Baz no responde, pero saca algunas cosa de su bolsa. Un libro, que pone en mi armario. Una chaqueta, que pone en uno de los cajones. Y un cuaderno, que pone en mi mesita de noche. Luego se sienta en mi cama y suspira.

"Sé que no es nuestra habitación en Watford," dice él . "Pero es algo."

No sé cómo responder. Porque no esperaba que hiciera eso. Pero sé que quiero besarlo por ello. Así que lo hago.

**Author's Note:**

> (Note: I used English quotation marks instead of Spanish quotation marks because the website kept deleting half the fic.)
> 
> All characters belong to the lovely Rainbow Rowell.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: @carryonsimoncarryon  
> And my beta: @Arituzz


End file.
